Perfect
by CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: two shot. After a year of heart ache Jace comes back to claim what he never should have left.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary:**

A year.

A year from the day you left without an explanation or goodbye...

A year from the day you shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces.

Funny how it was raining that day, just as it is now.

Thunder rumbles and lightning illuminates the stormy sky, but all I can see is your face; smiling at me, laughing when I told you I loved you.

You didn't believe in true love. To you "I love you" was just another thing that people said.

I grimace and step away from the window, shutting down the thoughts of you.

Flopping face down on the bed, I re-enter the state of numb-ness that I've lived in for the past year.

In this state I couldn't think of you. It was my sanctuary.

And so I lay there. Numb.

...

I don't know how long I lay there. Not asleep, but not really awake either.

The sudden sharp tones of the phone broke through my reverie.

"Clary! Pick up the phone!"

I take in mum's tone; cautious,, apprehensive, and reply, "Who is it?"

"...just pick up the phone."

For a second I feel an impossible sense of hope, but no, it wouldn't be you. You never called me back after I left endless messages and texts.

I sigh, walk over and pick up the phone.

"Clary?"

The phone slips out of my hand and lands on the ground with a thump.

Impossible.

"Clary? Please talk to me!"

Ever so slowly I crouch to the ground and lift the phone to my ear.

"Jace?"

My voice is a low whisper.

"Oh thank god, thank god. Baby, you have to listen to me... I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it! I swear! I didn't want to leave you, but Alec, he convinced me that you were manipulating me, using me..."

My mind went blank. This couldn't be happening.

HE'S LYING TO ME. JUST HANG UP.

My thumb hovered over the end call button.

"Please, please believe me, please forgive me, I've missed you so much."

Tears sprung to my eyes.

NO, DON'T CRY. YOU'VE WASTED TOO MANY TEARS ON HIM.

"Please baby, please forgive-"

"I forgive you."

I couldn't help it. His voice was so sincere and I'd missed him so much.

"-me. wait... what?"

"I forgive you."

And just like that, the tears spilt over and I was sobbing and telling how much I've missed him.

"Shh, it's okay."

I gulped and sniffled. "When can I see you?"

"I'm right outside your front door."

I drop the phone again, my legs carrying me faster down the stairs than I can think.

I throw the doors open and you're there.

golden eyes, ruffled hair, small smile.

Then suddenly I'm in your arms, my face buried in your neck, breathing in that intoxicating smell of yours.

Your arms wrap around me and you're murmuring in my ear.

"I love you Clary, I love you so much."

All I can feel is your breath on my ear and a slow warmth flooding through me.

For the first time in a year I feel warm.

...

**Jace:**

I don't know what made me come back. Maybe it was my memories of sunlight shining off your hair and you smiling at me.

Maybe it was the smell of you lingering on the shirt that you wore of mine on the long nights where we would do nothing but talk.

Maybe it was my memory of sitting in a crowded room and seeing only you on stage, slight limbs twirling under the spotlight as you caught my eye and grinned.

Or maybe it was because I loved you. You are the first and last person I've ever fallen in love with.

I'll admit it now, every time you told me you loved me, my heart pounded faster and I couldn't help but smile.

But I'd been hurt before and I didn't want to be the one falling again.

So I'd just smile and laugh, too afraid of taking the plunge.

The relationship before you hadn't really been love, that's why it took me so long to recognise the signs of real love. And by then it was too late.

Alec had already fed me the lies and I was so far away from you.

A piece of me had been missing for the past year, and that's why I'm here. To get it back.

Coming back to this town was like stepping into a memory.

All I could see was you everywhere.

The swing set where we had shared our first kiss, the tree in the park that you had climbed higher and higher, daring me to catch up.

I'd shook my head and when you slipped and fallen, I caught you. I promise to always catch you when you fall.

When you threw open the door and leapt into my arms I had to catch my breath. If anything, you were even more gorgeous than the last time I'd seen you.

...

I lay back and stared at the roof of the room your mum so generously gave me, even after all I'd done to hurt you.

I hear a low rumble from outside and the first drops of rain starting up again outside.

I roll over and stare out the window.

I love storms. Something about the display of power from whoever's above and looking down on us just makes me feel alive.

A soft pressure on the edge of my bed makes me roll over to my back again.

There you are, kneeling above me. I pull open the blanket, inviting you to snuggle in.

You do exactly that, pressing your face against my bare chest.

I stroke my hand through your long soft hair.

"I love you" you whisper, eyes closed and you hand entwined with mine.

"Ditto," I say softly, making you smile.

And right in that moment, everything is perfect. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace:**

Rain pounded steadily on the roof. I watched it trickly slowly down the window, all the while stroking my hand through your long hair.

Your eyes are ringed by black shadows, like a panda... a gorgeous, amazing, love-of-my-life panda.

I guess I'm the one to blame for the shadows, for all the sleepless nights you spent alone and crying in the dark.

I'll never forgive myself for that, but at least I'm here now, you in my arms.

Your breathing becomes deeper, slower, and I know that you are asleep.

...

Ever so slowly I graze my hand from your hair to your neck then down your side, resting it on your hip.

You shift around and suddenly you're looking at me with big green eyes.

**Clary:**

Being back in your arms was like déjà vu, except that (if possible) you were taller and leaner than ever.

Again, for the first time in a year, I slept without nightmares.

Your hand trailing down my side woke me up.

I glanced up at you from under my lashes.

You looked surprised for a moment then grinned and said, "morning baby."

For a moment, I'm spun out. Your smile and voice were so much better than what my memory could conjure up.

I returned the smile then leaned up to kiss you.

"I love you," I said before pressing my lips to yours.

"And I love you," you mumble against my lips.

My heart swells.

I'd been waiting so long to hear you say that, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Your hand pressed against the small of my back as our lips moved together.

You kissed down my neck and grazed your teeth slowly over my jaw and collar bone.

The word that you whispered in my ear last night echoed through my mind.

The word that described this moment.

Perfect.

...

**You like? Review please=] it makes my day=]**


End file.
